My Life
by LalaAvery
Summary: A story of Haruno Sakura. An unfortunate event stumbles upon her home and her life changes forever......This is my first fanfic. I know its short but I hope you guys will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other ordinary day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, villagers roamed the town. It was so normal. The usual things that happen in every day life. Life is never perfect that's what I thought. Somehow, I just wished if it would be possible that someday something exciting or magical would happen to my life. Yes my wish, a typical teenager wish which is so obvious that could never, I mean, would never happen to my life. But I was wrong. That day changed my whole life, it changed everything in me, my views to the world. Now, I see the truth, the real side of the world. This is my story.

I, Haruno Sakura, just came back from the dead, yeah right like you guys would believe me. I, Haruno Sakura, the girl with pink bubblegum hair and jade green eyes (How much normal can I be?) had just seen the most vicious, unmerciful killing in my whole life, right here in my home town, in my humble sanctuary, right infront of my eyes. My parents, whom are the only living relative I have except Kakashi-sensei (somehow we are related, not sure how but thats not the story is it?, so lets just continue) lay lifeless on the bloody floor of the living room, the killer or should I say murderer escaped and the worst fact is I don't even know who or how the person looks like, I was shocked, numb and frozen on the front step of the porch of the house where I witnessed the brutal killing.

Slowly, I regain my composure and started my way to my dead parents' body. As I bend down to touch my mothers pale face, I accidentally look into her eyes, which I regretted, the sight that I saw was horrible that awoke me from my shock, in her eyes, there was nothing, it was empty, it was like nothing had lived in it, its soul was like taken out. I screamed a piercedful screamed, my tears flowed out of my eyes. My body shook fiercely. I couldn't take it anymore, the people I loved more than my life was gone. They're gone. I'm all alone….again. Something triggered in me, I stayed frozen. Then all I see is black.

I woke up with a start, all I see was white. "Am I dead?," I asked myself. I can't be. Then, there was a trobbing headache, I lifted my hand to feel my head, and move to sit up. "ouch," I complained.

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Only then I realised my surrounding, I was at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, owww…my head," I groaned as I rubbed my head to lessen the pain and at the same time sitting up on the bed. I scanned my surrounding realizing that I was in the hospital. Two blond people was staring at me, one with a worried look another with tear stained eyes. Naruto and Ino my best friends. Another person with silver (more like white hair) stood across the room with the all too widely known famous orange book right under his nose, only this time he wasn't reading but looking at me with a sympathized look. Kakashi, he was my ex-sensei and a second father to me.

"What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked them confused. "Sakura…" Naruto started but before he could continue. A person with blond hair tied in two ponytails barged into the room. "Sakura…Thank goodness you're awake." Tsunade said with relieve in her voice. "Are you okay? You're feeling any better now? Don't force yourself too much." "Yeah sakura, if you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me or naruto. You know we'll always be there for you." Ino said. Now I was dead confuse, why was everyone so worried about me but much more importantly why was I here in the hospital the first place? "Umm…Thanks guys…ano…what actually happen? Why am I in here? And why do you guys look so sad?" I asked them. Silence filled the air for a while, they were staring at each other and I could feel the tense in the air.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Yes shishou?" "Don't you remember?" "Remember what?" By now everyone in the room looked intensely at me giving their undivided attention. "The thing that happen last night?" My shishou continued. "Last night…." I repeated as I tried to think what had actually occurred. I just finished my book that morning, took a strolled at the park then I went to help some elders carrying their stuff, then I played with a couple of children. After that I took another strolled this time at the my lake (yes, MY lake). Then I went home. Aha…then it clicked me. "Aha…I know now, I fainted didn't I, shishou?" I asked. My shishou sweatdropped, "Infact, yes you did faint but can tell me the reason why you fainted in the first place?" "Uhh…That..hehehe…I didn't eat anything for the last 3 days..??"I replied while rubbing my head and unsure of my anwer. "WHAT! What do you mean you didn't eat for 3 days? And you called yourself a doctor…You know clearly well that is not healthy for you…" Tsunade burst.

Before she could continue her lecture to me which she had done for the (uh..i don't know exactly the number)…time, then flashes of images from last night came, there then I cried out loud, " They're dead….They're dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Knock, knock. " Sakura, it's me Kakashi. Its time." "I'll be there, hold on." A weak voice replied. In a second, the door was open. A pale young girl with pink hair, dull jade green eyes about the age of 16 came out wearing a simple black kimono. Her body was so thin that if a small current of wind passed by, she would float away. "Okay, lets go everyone is waiting," Kakashi informed her. He wore a black suit and this time his book was nowhere to be seen, for once he looked very serious.

Once Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the funeral, many people was giving Sakura a sympathetic look. This was mainly due to the fact that Sakura was an only child and she had no living relative at all in fact people don't know where the Haruno clan came from or who their ancestors were. Sakura herself doesn't even know her family history so far when she had researched about her clan, she can only find limited information so far it was only about her grandparents and her father, a bit about her mother and herself. It seems her clan was a mystery even too herself. Once she had asked the elders, trust me being the hokage's apprentice has its advantages, but they all seemed to avoid the subject, they would always try to change the subject. One even asked her to drop the matter, no matter how hard she tried, nothing would came out. She was hoping to find a clue but all her effort had gone to waste, not even a single tiny winy bit of info slip from any of the elders tongue.

Once the ceremony was over, the villagers paid their last respect to the deceased older Harunos. One by one the villagers and ninjas left. "Sakura, are going home now?" Ino asked her. Sakura just looked up to her bestfriend and weakly shook her head. "Well, I'm going now, and I'm sorry for your loss." She said as she gave her a hug, "If you need to talk, just find me or call me okay?" Sakura looked at Ino and saw that what she had really meant what she said. Sakura gave her a small nod. "Sakura-chan," Naruto came, "come on I'll walk you home." Sakura smiled weakly and shook her head no. "But, Sakura-chan…" the look sakura gave him made him stop continuing. "Naruto, its okay. Sakura wants some time alone now, don't you sakura?" Kakashi interfered. Sakura just gave a small nod. She looked to the direction of her parents grave as Kakashi dragged Naruto while Naruto whined about being by sakura's side because that's what he should do being her bestfriend.

Slowly, Sakura move slowly towards the graves. "Okaasan…Otousan…" Sakura said as she touched the stone that engraved her parents' name. There she felt her knee gave up, she couldn't controlled her tears, there flowing uncontrollably fast. There she cried her eyes out…for the second time. She felt all alone again. She felt herself weak, she was not useful she can't even protect her own family. She was the only one who needed to be protected, the weakling. All those years of intense training under Tsunade had gone to waste, I'm so weak. It was better if I died, no one needs me here. NO ONE. The person who I tried to protect is gone, he left me. Now the people whom I love dearly was dead no murdered and the worst thing is the murderer got away, he even killed two anbu who were chasing after him. Then, his trail was dead, no sign of the murderer was anywhere, he just disappeared into thin air.

Two years later.

Finally, I'm home. A man with a very handsome faced, onyx eyes and a chicken butt styled hair stands in front of the Konoha main gate. He smirked to himself, he can't wait to meet her, yes her, his cherry blossom. He trudged into the village. Many villagers gave him a curious look, some were frightened of the s-class criminal. Not long 4 anbu surround him. He smirked, I can beat them all in a second if I want to. One spoke up, "We are ordered to bring you to the Hokage tower. Follow us willingly or by force. We will not hesitate to use any means of force to take you down, Uchiha." "Hn."


	4. Chapter 4

" So Uchiha, you finally came back." Tsunade said. "Hn," the youngest and only survivor of the uchiha said with confidence while sitting on the chair opposite the hokage crossed arm. "Not only you came back willingly but you also defeated orochimaru and itachi single handedly," "And Madara" "Annddd Mada…What?" "Madara," Sasuke stated bluntly. "Madara? So the rumors were true…" Silence… "Okay… Now for your punishment…Since you came back here willingly and you actually got rid of three people who are considered as a threat in Konoha, I sentenced you to three months of probation, you cannot leave this village without my permission and you are not allowed to go on missions unless I have to give you so…Lastly, since I trust you enough not to be a traitor, I will let you go and have your own free will to roam around the village without any anbu hot on your tail, got it?" "Hn" "YES OR NO?" tsunade boomed. "Tch, Yes" as sasuke got up from his seat and was about to leave he turned around, "Thank you, Tsunade."

"Huh?...Oh your welcome," Tsunade said a bit surprised. "I need to ask you a question," stated sasuke. "Ask away" Before sasuke could even open his mouth a loud blast and an orange blob was infront of him grinning madly. "TEME!" before sasuke knew it he was engulfed in a tight hug. "Dobe" "What teme?" "Dobe" "TEME" "Okay cut it out you two, if you want to celebrate sasuke's return celebrate it outside not in my office!" "But Baa-chan, this place is going to be mine soon and beside its Teme here." A twicth of sasuke's eyebrow. Poof, "YO. Well, well… what do we have here. Welcome home Sasuke." Kakashi said as he rubbed Sasuke's head like a child. "Kakashi" "Kakashi-sensei!" "Naruto, I told you not to call me that anymore." "Ahahaha…sorry sen..Kakashi..Its hard" "Don't worry you'll get used to it" "Now, teme lets celebrate." "Hn" "Come on teme, whats that suppose to mean? Haven't you broaden vocabulary yet..you know there are words such as a yes or a no or an okay." Before sasuke could reply, a tingling laughter, one that he knows so well, one that he had missed all those years. There she was, the girl no woman, leaning against the door frame of the hokage's office in all her glory anbu uniform and her cat mask in her hand, smiling but something is wrong. Sakura, she had changed, not only physically but mentally to.

"Here you go Shishou," Sakura walked past sasuke and handing her report to tsunade. "You're early sakura, I didn't expect you till late this afternoon" A small smile formed on Sakura's lip, "you know me shishou" Tsunade just smiled. "Sakura-chan, wanna join us and celebrate Teme's return?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, I loved to but I'm tired, I'll join you guys some other time, okay?" sakura replied, she glide pass kakashi gave him a small bow and passed straight by sasuke. Before she went out the door, she stopped and without turning around, " Oh…Welcome back, Uchiha." She disappeared in a twirl of cherry blossoms. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, no one was supposed to hear it but everyone in the room heard it, and every one of them changed facial expression. "Uchiha, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "It can wait." Sasuke left the Hokage's office. "oh uchiha, before you go, please take care of her." Tsunade said. "Who? Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yes her, she's living in the uchiha compound now" "Wait, so its true?" "WHAT?" "Naruto its rude to interrupt like that" "But kakashi-sensei, didn't you hear what she said, Sakura's living in his house, I never knew all this time I thought she.." Naruto voice trailed off as his face expression saddened. "Uzumaki, I know she never told you but…this is hard, I wish she would just tell you but she's just stubborn, she didn't want to tell anyone." Tsunade stated. "As for you Uchiha, I think I know the answer to your question already, yes its true her parents was murdered but she indeed had her revenge, she killed as you already may know Kisame and Kakuzu by herself and…" "She's not the same girl you used to know sasuke," Kakashi cut off,"so take care of her, underneath she's still fragile, she can break down under that barrier she built, she never opened up to us anymore, me, naruto, tsunade-sama, ino and the others are all worried, ever since that day, she keeps things to herself so I just wish one of these day she can return to her usual self sometimes I don't think I know her anymore."


End file.
